


Happy Birthday, King!

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Belated birthday fic, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, also leoanzu because im a trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: “I DON'T CARE BUT EVEN SO YOU CANNOT JUST PUNCH A CLOWN LIKE THAT.”Birthday fic for our ousama





	Happy Birthday, King!

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my native language so sorry
> 
> IM LATE BY ONE DAY

“OOOHHH!!!” 

A high exclaim can be heard from a certain orange-haired third-year. He grins as the brunette approaches him, “Hey, Anzu! Were you searching for me? What is it? By the way, do you see anything different from me hm~?”

“Yes, I need to ask something... Ehh? What is it?” Anzu tilts her head, as if trying to think which part of him exactly changed. “Ahh, your hair is longer by 1 cm?”

“What? Oh wahaha you’re right! You could notice such minor change as expected from a produce—Nah, as expected from Anzu!! But nooooooo, that’s not what I meant.” He pouts. Leo suddenly takes a step forward, trying to get closer to Anzu.  
“Actually a number has been added to my age~ See! Do I look different? No? Well, I don’t feel anything in particular either though wahahah! But hey, hey, hey—“

Leo takes a step forward again and now the closeness is too much for her comfort.

“—Did you get something for me? A present?” asks him curiously. “If you are trying to find the right mood to give it to me then right now is fine!”

His face is practically just few inches in front of her now, she immediately takes a step back. Leo notices her reddened face. “Your face is red, Anzu. It doesn’t seem like you caught a cold and why did you step back? Wait, I will answer! Don’t give me the answer yet... Oh, I know!”

He chuckles at her. “Was I too close?”

Anzu pauses, regaining her composure. “Yes, Leo-kun. Please refrain from closing distance so suddenly like that, I was startled. Ohh... I’m sorry, I didn’t prepare anything.”

“I see, sorry for that. Aww, next year don’t forget then!” he sounds disappointed but is still beaming. “Oh right Anzu, what do you need from me earlier?”

“I need you to turn back for a bit.”

Leo hums, “Like this?”

Without warning Anzu abruptly puts a blindfold on his eyes. Leo squirms to shake it off but then Anzu pats his shoulder and apologies to him.

“Sorry but please bear with this for awhile. Just follow me, okay?”

Tsukinaga Leo is in a state where he can only see darkness because someone just freaking rudely blindfolded him when he was off-guard and THAT PERSON IS ANZU. He really wants to just yell at her about her betrayal but alas he can never yell at Anzu, can he?

He just let her drags him somewhere he doesn’t know, with occasional stumble or him bumping into something here and there. Anzu still patiently leads him by the hand though, so he’s okay.

“Heeey, Anzu~ It’s pitch darkness here, you knoow? I feel dizzy but I also see stars, maybe not really bad. How long should I wear this thing?”

“Just a little longer!”

“You do know that if one of our five senses is closed then the other senses will strengthen right, Anzu? I think that’s why your touch on my hand feels kinda funny now,” Leo bambles. “Is this also what people call the effect of bondage hmm? So, are you also into that thing? How unexpected~”

“You do realize that I can shove you down the stairs anytime right?”

“wAIT WAIT I’M SORRY,ANZU. LET ME LIVE PLEASE I STILL LOVE THIS WORLD PLEASE!! I DON’T WANT TO BE IN THE SKY WITH MOZART YET.”

Leo immediately shuts his mouth, not daring to speak so carelessly again. Anzu can be scary sometimes and he finally gets it.

Finally after a few minutes they stop in a room. 

“Ok, here it is. I will take off your blindfold.”

As Anzu takes off that black piece of cloth. Light once again entering his vision, but the first thing he sees is horrifying face of a clown right in front of him with wrinkles between his eyebrows and Leo shrieks.

“THE MONSTER HAS COME! GET AWAY, ANZU.”

He actually punches that clown with all his might until he fell down to the floor.

“Oh my god,” Anzu gasps.

“sENA-SENPAI.”

“Whoah, right on the left cheek.”

“Ara, ara~ No control as always, our ousama.”

“OUCH THAT WAS HURT AS HELL! HOW ANNOYING, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?” The scary clown fumes in anger while holding his cheek. Leo just realizes it’s actually Izumi dressing up as a clown. “You just hurt an important asset for an idol and model, you barbarian. Ouch, you will pay for this.”

“OHH!! IS THAT YOU SENA??” He quickly runs up to him and offering his hand to help Izumi. “Wahahah sorry! I was really startled there and your face freaked me out. Like how you just went to sleep but immediately getting a nightmare, you see? Did you get it? Why are you dressing up like that anyway?”

“I DON'T CARE BUT EVEN SO YOU CANNOT JUST PUNCH A CLOWN LIKE THAT.”

Leo laughs at his tantrums, Izumi accepts Leo’s help while still grumbling. His hand brushes off the imaginary dust.

“It’s not my wish to dress up like this, ugh sooooo annoying.”

“There, there, Izumi-chan.” Arashi pats his shoulder, “You drew the wrong straw after all so you should accept being the clown for today! We need a clown to brighten the atmosphere, just using one of the unit member is cheaper and could bring more fun.”

“Secchan will just darken the mood, though.”

“I’m sorry but I gotta agree. I can call my family’s personal jester if you want, senpai?”

“Kasa-kun, I’m starting to think your family as a royal family now. Seriously though, a personal jester? Are we in medieval age!?”

“Sorry Tsukasa-chan, that won’t do. Izumi’s tsundere-ish attitude is fun to tease, don’t you agree~?”

“Argh, just shut up Naru-kun. I’m getting more pissed off now.”

“ Hey, wait, wait! I might often forget things but that doesn't mean you can forget me grr! What’s going on here? Why do we need a clown?” Leo asks, observing his surrounding. “Hmm?”

Now they’re in an empty classroom. The class has been decorated with balloons and ribbons in various color, also there are writings on the blackboard.

Leo is stunned. 

Those are blessings from them.

Realizing their king has been staring at the blackboard for awhile, they stare at each other and start giving signals. Anzu understands and quickly gets something like red cape for a king and the handmade crown, meanwhile the Knights get their own presents and confetti for their leader.

After they’re ready they line up in front of Leo. He gawks at them, still in confusion. Anzu counts to three.

“Alright, one... two... three!”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUSAMA/LEADER/LEO-KUN!!”

They say in unison along with confetti being thrown at the birthday guy. Festive sound of confetti throwing filled the classroom. Anzu walks forward to put red cape on his shoulder and the crown on his head. She replies to his confusion with a smile then goes back to her place. 

“I thought you... didn’t know that today is my birthday??”

“I didn’t prepare a present for you. But WE did,” she says while smiling along with the other guys.

“Of course we know,silly.” Izumi sneers.

“We don’t forget things so easily like how you even forget your name, leader~” Tsukasa remarks playfully. “YOU FORGET MY NAME AGAIN AND AGAIN.”

“There,there, Suchan~ Ousama can be so annoying at times. Nah, probably all the time. But he’s still our king, let’s settle down the hate and share the love for today~ I was planning to play birthday song for you but sadly there’s no piano in this room.”

“Anzu-chan is the one giving us ideas for your birthday party, such a nice girl she is~ Ah, and this cake is made by us!” Arashi holds out the cake he just got earlier. “We succesfully watched Ritsu-chan so he wouldn’t give any eerie image for the cake.”

Anzu slices the cake and gives it to Leo, “First slice for the birthday king!” 

Arashi puts the cake back on the table then brings his present. The Knights kneeled down in front of Leo like a real knight.

“This is embarrassing and annoying, but I think it’s fine once in a year.” Izumi’s signaling the others to hold out their presents. “These are our presents for you. Happy birthday, thanks for coming back."

"We are wishing you all Arashi Narukami because you see, I'm the best~"

"Ohh, please just shut up now, Naru-kun."

"Happy birthday, Leader. Please be more sane."

"Amen."

“You guys.... I’m not delusioning, am I?? You guys did all of this for me?” Leo stares in disbelief, he couldn’t hold it anymore. Happiness just starts welling inside him and he hardly can contain it. He thinks his tears almost fall because he feels so glad for having them as his knights. “Wa-wahaha.... “

While smiling widely, Leo runs towards them, “THANK YOU! I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!”

“Whoah, don’t hug me! You are holding a cake right now!!!”

“But I really want to hug everyone uuuu don’t be like a noisy old woman, Sena!” Leo pouts.

“Who’s being like an old woman!?”

“The presents are just notes and pens though~”

“Kuma-kun, why are you telling him that!?”

“Sena-senpai, I’m sorry for being rude but can I take a picture of you? I’m sorry... You are just look so good as a clown.”

“WHAT THE HECK, KASA-KUN!?”

“The one who suggested to give ousama pens and notes is Anzu, though. She said he will need it the most.” Ritsu says while pointing towards Anzu, Leo laughs.

“A woman who understands the king very well is definitely a queen~!” he beams. “A queen is the bride of a king, right? Let’s do ucchuuu~”

“Leader, please refrain yourself from flirting so nonchanantly like that to onee-sama!”

“My, my, Knights feels so lively right now~ It’s really nice to have this kind of atmosphere once in a while.” Arashi smiles at the commotion then turns back at the girl beside him who’s also smiling joyfully, “Thank you very much for your help, Anzu-chan. If you aren’t here then this party will just be boring bachelor party.”

“No problem at all! I really want to participate in everyone’s birthday!” She answers sincerely.

Suddenly Leo grazes Arashi and Anzu’s cheeks with cream from the birthday cake. Leo laughs triumphantly, “No one could run from my cream attack! WAHAHA!! Naru and Anzu should join the fun too!” 

“My delicate face...” Arashi gasps in horror.

"Let’s put cream on Sena’s clown face!!” Leo drags her by the hand while Arashi still grieving about his face.

“STOP IT, KUMA-KUN! I DON’T WANT MORE OIL ON MY FACE!” Izumi screams while Ritsu and Tsukasa are doing teamwork to put cream on his face. “THE BIRTHDAY GUY IS OUSAMA, NOT ME! THROW THAT CAKE AT HIM!!”

“It’s okay, it's okay~ After all ousama is having fun too.”

“YES!! SENA PREPARE YOUR FACE!!!”

“NOOOOOOOOO.”

Then cries of grief can be heard through the hall, even reaching the ears of a certain someone who was sleeping on his coffin.

The party goes like chaos with scream and cream, but they are all smiling. Leo sincerely feels blissful. They’re done doing the cleaning after the sun has set, Leo and Anzu are still in the classroom while the others have gone home. 

Leo sits near the window with a smile still plestered on his face, “This is the best birthday ever~”

“Glad you’re having so much fun,” Anzu smiles. “I should’ve said thank you for letting me participate in this party.”

“What do you mean, Anzu?” Leo turns at her. “You are making this party even better~ They said so too, didn’t they? So we should be the one who say thank you!”

He pauses a bit, staring at the moon outside. Leo looks like he’s currently thinking hard about something then after awhile he turns back at her.

“You see, I have something to say to you other than thank you,” he says. “I think the moment is just right, and I want to make this day of me first coming into this world more special.”

Anzu’s heart thumps, she waits patiently for his next words. Silently hoping for it to be something she’s expecting.

“I do know that I say this thing so often to everyone, but never with this feeling. I really truly love you after all, Anzu.”

Her heart flutters at his words but she still manages to reply with a smile.

“The feeling is surely mutual because I also feel the same.”

His eyes widens, a broad smile once again comes to his face. He walks closer towards her, feeling happier because this time she doesn’t step back. 

“Now both our faces are red. I wonder why~?”


End file.
